Birth of A Queen
by Fel Arveia
Summary: The deal was simple: she remained for five years before returning to the one place she belonged. To bad the Faerie Queen, and what seemed like the damned universe itself, had other plans.


Standing outside of Konoha's Academy of Magical Arts, Sakura was seriously starting to regret her decision of meeting the welcoming committee before school hours. She knew they were staring, could practically feel their eyes on her. It was fucking annoying; like they had never seen a girl with pink hair before. Granted if they had their probably would have been bodily harm involved, but that was besides the point.

Why Tsunade had decided to come back and teach at this place was beyond her. With it's stone and metal constructs the place outright said "Nature and Fay Not Welcome." Not that she cared, they couldn't keep her out if they tried. And part of the deal made with Tsunade was a compromise in allowing Sakura into the school as a student, she was Tsunade's apprentice after all.

Still, Sakura wasn't happy about it. The agreement that Tsunade came to with the headmaster was a teaching position for five years, which meant that _she_ would be stuck here for five years, completing the upperclassmen schooling and moving on to the college division before she would be free again. Five years within the iron confines of a construct that could kill a full blood of her kind; five years of feeling poison seeping into her lungs every time she took a breath, cutting of her airways for just a fraction of a section before it was filtered out; five years of endless staring and whispers; five years of separation from the only place she had ever truly felt at home. If she didn't blow this place straight through it's damn Dome it would be a miracle.

She let out a sigh before pulling a H-cig from her pocket and setting it alight with the tip of her finger. Out of the corner of her eye she caught someone walking towards her, only to see them jump back a moment later as one of the flowers on her jacket snapped at him. Pussies; afraid of a little life transmogrification magic. Mother Gaia, what did they teach these kids?

' _Just relax, Sakura. And consider setting the next thing that moves on fire. Preferably that fast moving orange and blue blob currently beelining towards- OH, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING M-!'_

-Beep-Boop-Beep-

Waiting before class was always the most boring part of his day. Couldn't use magic unsupervised, couldn't wander around without the chance of being demeritted for being outside of an approved zone, coulding get away from the idiot that just wouldn't stop yammering about ramen.

"Seriously, teme! It was some of the best ramen I've ever had! Becoming a third year is so worth it to have food like that everyday!" Exclaimed Naruto, hands moving over-animatedly. Sasuke gave a small 'tch' before the blonde continued on with his speech about the dining hall's noodles. Sometimes the Uchiha wondered why he even bothered with the eccentric blonde and all the annoyances he caused, but then remembered that if he didn't Naruto would just make him even more miserable with his demands of why he was being "even more of a teme than usual." If the results of his first attempt were anything to go on.

"Teme are you even listening to me?" Naruto demanded, bristling at Sasuke's dismissive manner.

"Were you saying something?" Quipped Sasuke back with a smirk.

"You piece of-" The blonde began to yell before they were interrupted by one of their classmates.

"Dudes! There's a _FAE_ at the school gates!" Both boys, along with the rest of the corridor's inhabitants, quickly snapped their heads towards the other boy.

"A fae?!"

"That's not possible!"

"They can't come on school grounds!"

"The Dome keeps them…"

"Did the Dome fail..."

"Are you sure it was a fae?" Demanded Sasuke as he grabbed the boy, Kiba, by his shirt. Kiba put his hands up in defence of his claim.

"Hell yeah, I'm sure! She's got pink hair and decked out in fae clothes! Her jacket _ate_ one of Shino's bugs!" Responded Kiba, the small dog on his head barked in affirmation. Sasuke's mind raced, a possible explanation not coming to him. It wasn't possible for a fae to survive under the Dome before dying. Only some of the most powerful magic could keep them from being poisoned from the inside out, like the Queen or her closest kin… But there was no way that she would step foot out of her Court. So who could possibly be outside? There was only a moment to think before Naruto was grabbing his arm and they were dashing towards the academy gate's.

"Hey! You should wait for the full prefects to check it out first!" Hollered Kiba from behind them. But he was promptly ignored as both boys rounded the corner and jumped down the stairs. As prefects in training it was their jobs to keep the school safe from all threats… well, low level and definitely non-fae threats. But that was normally ignored as the chance of finally doing something interesting and let loose was just too great.

It took less than a minute for them to reach the entrance, and it was then that Sasuke got a look at the girl who was undoubtedly a fae. Her pink hair, braided in cornrows on one side, trailed down her back and was filled with random beads and flowers that were nowhere near native to this realm. The tank top she wore was a simple white, but the black high collared jacket she wore over it was definitely made of magic; covered entirely in flowers of every type species, which moved and _sneezed_ pollen, and made of fabric that looked like space itself the fae girl was certainly a sight. Her pants were skin tight and possibly leather, but what drew his eyes were the vines that wrapped around her thighs and continued all the way down her legs before ending at the tops of her boots. The moving vines that seemed to shift anytime she breathed.

Sasuke took her in before realizing that his line of view was much more up close yet becoming shorter and-

"Naruto! Stop!" But it was too late. In Naruto's excitement, and Sasuke's taking way too long of a look at his first real life fae, the two smashed right into her. The very thing that was known to kill humans at the tiniest slight against them. If they lived through this, Sasuke was going to kill Naruto.


End file.
